ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Puzzles
Sources: * https://www.reddit.com/r/DnD/comments/6ukgn9/60_dungeon_puzzles_for_you/ Puzzle Rooms The Backwards Corridor The party enters into a corridor that looks normal but ends in a dead end with a stone wall. There is no light in the room. When the party reaches the dead end and turns around there is a brick wall, essentially trapping them inside the corridor. The new brick wall has an inscription that reads “Keep your eye on the wall.” If they walk backwards while staring at the brick wall they will walk into the next room. The Rude Door A small room contains one (or more than one) exit. When the party enters the room the door closes behind them. If the party attempts to open any door, a spectral gauntlet appears in front of them and flips them off or slaps them (no damage). Investigation around the room (or another appropriate knowledge check) reveals that the room was enchanted by a "zealot of etiquette", or some other clue that may infer the solution to the puzzle. If the party asks politely to enter or exit the room, the gauntlet will appear and open the door for them, shutting it after the person or group passes. The Infinite Corridor The party finds itself in a long curving corridor. As soon as they move past the point where they can see the entrance to the corridor, they will see three braziers along the outer wall. If the party continues to walk in either direction after that, they will find themselves in an infinite loop. They must light the braziers to break the loop and proceed. The Blood-Sand Room The party enters a room that seems to be made of sandstone. The ground has a layer of reddish sand that is about 10 inches deep. The walls are inscribed with symbols and pictographs that tell of a priest that painted images with their own blood, and could channel the god's energy to create objects, medicines, and bandages using their blood. The mummified remains of this priest are encased in a sarcophagus in the center of the room, on a stone dais. Upon the sarcophagus is a piece of parchment, nailed to the exterior, remarkably clean and well-preserved (magical). An inscription on the parchment reads: * "Use your hand to paint me red /// You yourself are the key onwards A party member must use their own blood to paint the parchment, taking 2 HP of damage from blood loss. The member that did this must also make a DC10 CON save or suffer 1 point of exhaustion until they finish a short rest, feeling magically drained. As soon as this is complete, the sand rises up and forms a facsimile of the character that painted the parchment. It attacks the party immediately, directed by the DM but using the statistics of the character. Once the facsimile dies, the sand turns a rusty color and becomes absorbed by the floor again, and the way forward opens. The Statuary Room The players enter the room and find themselves on a small ledge overlooking a bottomless chasm. The room is wide, and the ceiling is overgrown with roots and vines. On the sides of the platform are 4 stone pedestals, two on each side, each with a life-size statue atop them. The pedestals rotate slowly on ball bearings if moved. In the center of the platform is a brazier. A platform at the far side of the room denotes the exit. To solve the puzzle, the players must face the statues in the correct way. An inscription on the brazier reads: "Fear not the basilisk's gaze. Set a watch behind you, light my flames, and let faith guide you forwards." * Basilisk -- Starts facing the Knight. --- Must be faced towards the party. * ''Angel ''----- Starts facing the brazier --- Must be faced towards the exit. * Knight '--- ''Starts facing the Basilisk. -- Must be faced towards the entrance. * ''Dragon'' '--- Starts facing the Knight. --- Must be faced towards the brazier. When all four elements are in place correctly, the vines in the ceiling grow downwards and twine about themselves to form a bridge across the chasm. '''The Hallway of Choice' The hallway is a T-intersection. A statue guards the doorway on either side. The statues should have symbolic meaning to the party, and on the walls around the statues carvings are placed that support and explain this meaning. There is nothing magical about the situation: the party must simply "choose" a direction - which will reveal a staircase. Depending on which way they choose, this could affect the party members in some way, or the encounters / challenges to come. Statue-Riddle Puzzle Distribute cards to each player that only they may read. Set up riddle two ways - one in case a person is missing. Players may read their cards when the DM says so, and are organized in paragraphs: General appearance, detail 1, detail 2, etc. There are 8 statues holding gems in some way that must be activated in the proper order. Each statue has a clue as to what another statue's order is. If only 6/7 people are present, have the 8th way be the door. * 1) A dragon bowing its head, offering a sapphire in each hand. The one in the right hand is bigger than the one in its left. ** Those of virtuous code shall look to the angels and follow them. * 2) A young girl, gazing into a topaz with a curious look. ** Humility is the first virtue. * 3) An imp, clutching a ruby jealously so it is difficult to reach. ** Evil comes before and after nature itself. * 4) A moose, its head bowed as if grazing, with a peridot in one of its antlers. ** Do not grasp for more: choose only what you need. * 5) An aboleth, its eye replaced by an amethyst, swimming in midair. It holds another gem on its underside. ** The heavens were ever one step behind the beyonders. * 6) An angel, holding a diamond in its outstretched palm, a sword ready to strike in its other hand. ** Do not touch what evil freely offers. * 7) A knight saluting, bearing a pearl on the boss of his shield. ** If you hold wonder highest, keep selfishness just behind. * 8) A gate of gold, its central sigil being a sun with a rose diamond at its center. ** Last shall I be, and your way shall be opened. Globe Puzzle To complete this puzzle, the party must take a crystal globe that has a chamber inside, accessed via a small spiraling tube that is plugged with rubber. To open the final door, these steps must be completed: * The chamber must be filled with a Potion of Life: ** Requires Water, Air, Life, and Order ** Combine a Cosmos Glond, Wisp Stalks, Lavender, and Maple sap in a cauldron with Aqua Vitae and brew (DC 12 Alchemy check) * "The globe's light must be strengthened using the power of Darkness." (someone must cast darkness on the globe, then dispel it) * One person must perform a somatic ritual, using the globe, while separate crystal balls atop six short pillars are lit right as the caster completes the ritual. This is a DC 15 Performance check to follow the carvings on the walls. ** Radiant / Fire / Cold / Lightning / Bludgeoning / Psychic ** Oz-Ala / En-Elo / Ash / Thrym-Ala / Lucian-Thrym / Ado * The globe must be held aloft in the final pose for Sun and Sky, legs spread, the right hand raised with it and the other gesturing down to the left, as the pedestals are lit. Then the door will open. Independent Puzzles Cursed Stones The way out of a room is blocked by three barriers: red, blue, green, and yellow. In the room somewhere are three stones: also red, blue, green, and yellow. An inscription reads: * “At my feet lie three stones to hold /// Embrace their gifts if you be bold /// Each gift a riddle that blocks the way /// Decipher the gifts, or here you'll stay. When a character picks up a stone it becomes affixed to their hands, and they are imbued with a curse per below. When the characters are able to identify any other character’s curse in a mostly general sense that is obvious, that curse is lifted and their particular barrier is lifted from the exit doorway. * Red - Cannot speak unless someone else is speaking. You are compelled to talk loudly over them. * Blue - You cringe in pain or fear whenever you speak or hear a word containing the letter S. * Yellow - Every sentence must begin and end with a word that begins with the letter S. * Green - Cannot speak unless nobody else is speaking. Gameboard Puzzle Pieces on a gameboard correspond to a set of rules. There are 4 tokens, and 4 spots the players must end up in. Only one token can be moved at a time. Tokens can be moved in any order. This puzzle requires a drawn board and tokens to be presented to the players. Category:Notes